Wind Rider
by windstorm16
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, one year ago I helped stop war against a madman trying to take over the world. Now I'm pulled into this new world to help stop an even bigger threat, determined to protect this world from danger I was blessed with unimaginable speed, now together with my friends I will fight evil. I am Wind Rider!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with... another story. Right, first my apologies to those who have already my Naruto/Shredder story, I said I was going to update my other stories afterwards and I kinda forgot about this one, so for real this time I'm updating my stories after. Okay this is another challenge from ' .king. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Seventeen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki groaned rubbing his neck closing the door to his apartment. He had spent the entire day doing missions from Kakashi, he still sometimes had trouble believing the former one-eyed Jonin was Hokage, along with hiding from swarms of his fans.

It's been a year since the Fourth Shinobi War ended, with the entirety of the Elemental Countries expressing their gratitude to Naruto for his part in defeating Kaguya Otsutsuki. While Naruto loved that everyone appreciated what he did, he couldn't that it sometimes got a bit annoying that he couldn't go anywhere without someone walking up and thanking him, he's even had to deal with people from other Countries showing up to meet him!

It's why he's constantly been doing mission as it's the only time he had to himself along with being in his apartment.

Falling on his bed Naruto sighed in content, at getting a good night's sleep.

 _BOOM!_

'Of fucking course.' Naruto thought shooting from bed

Rushing out the door Naruto threw it open and was shocked at what he saw. Dozens of lightning bolts were shooting across the sky, striking the ground, but what had Naruto's attention was that rather than being normal colored the lightning as multi-colored with red, blue, yellow, and white.

'What the hell?' Thought Naruto unsure what to think of the strange storm

"Naruto!" A female voice shouted

Looking Naruto saw his teammate Sakura Haruno jumping across the roofs.

"Sakura, what's happening, what is this?!" Asked Naruto as they began getting the villagers out of harm's way

"I don't know, it just suddenly happened, Kakashi-sensei has ordered all the ninja to evacuate the villagers into bunkers." Sakura said

So, they began rescuing all the villagers from the lightning, Naruto creating a few dozen Shadow Clones with some of Kurama's chakra to help, when something strange happened.

As Naruto was jumping across the roofs looking for anyone else, a bolt of lightning struck just in front of him, jumping back with a small scream Naruto prepared to go around another bolt struck in front of him. Looking around Naruto saw the lightning was striking all around him preventing any hope of escape.

"What's happening!" Shouted Naruto as the lightning began circling around him

 ** _"You are the one."_**

'What the.' Naruto thought looking around thinking he heard something

 ** _"Come Wind Rider, your destiny awaits."_**

 **"Naruto look out!"** Shouted Kurama from in Naruto's mind

Looking up Naruto's eyes widened seeing a massive bolt of lightning heading straight to him!

Activating his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto prepared to teleport away but the lightning was faster. He only had a moment to let out a scream of shock and pain before Naruto vanished.

Soon the lightning began slowing down and decreasing in number, until it finally vanished, its purpose having been completed.

*Unknown location*

Groaning Naruto slowly opened his eyes putting a hand over his face blocking the sun.

'What the hell happened?' Naruto thought

The last thing he remembered was being struck by the lightning then everything went dark. Sitting up Naruto rubbed his head to ease the pounding, when he froze.

He was using his right hand, the same right hand wrapped in bandages to hide the pale white prosthetic arm made from Hashirama Senju's cells, though rather than feeling the bandages Naruto felt flesh. Moving his hand shakingly in front of his face, his eyes widened seeing that his arm, his real arm, was back.

But that wasn't all, rather than being the hand of an adult it was now that of a child, looking down at his body Naruto saw that yes, he was now thirteen again.

"What the hell!" Shouted Naruto jumping to his feet

Looking himself over Naruto tried to make sense of what was happening, he didn't know where he was, why he's thirteen again, and he had no clue how to get back!

 **"Naruto quit freaking out!"** Kurama said, making Naruto pause

'Kurama.' Thought Naruto hopefully

 **"Yeah, I'm still here. Now then you need to stay calm and think this through rationally try entering Sage Mode and seeing if we can find out where we are."** Said Kurama

Naruto nodding calming down a bit, sitting cross-legged Naruto put his fists together and began natural energy. After five minutes Naruto managed to finally gather enough energy, making him frown as it usually only took him a few seconds to enter Sage Mode.

Waving those thoughts off for the moment Naruto stretched out his sensing ability covering the entire planet. What he felt shocked Naruto, he couldn't sense any Chakra, not any, but that should be impossible every living creature has Chakra inside them, but he didn't feel anything. While he could sense several spots of large amounts of energy, it was different from Chakra, it felt like a purer version of Yin Chakra.

Dispelling the Natural Energy, Naruto stood up running a hand across his face.

'Kurama I don't think we're in our world anymore.' Naruto thought

 **"Well… fuck."** Remarked Kurama unsure what else to say as he's never encountered something like this

'Yeah. Well the first thing I should do is learn everything about this place that I can, then try and find a way back home.' Naruto thought his training kicking in

With a plan made Naruto headed in the direction of what he hoped was civilization.

*Timeskip-five months*

Five months, that's how long Naruto had been on this world, Earth he learned it was called. When he went in search of civilization he soon reached a city called New York, upon arrival headed to the nearest library and, with the help of Shadow Clones, managed to learn the history of Earth in record time.

Naruto was shocked at the technological advances this world had made, far more than his ever did, along with all the wars fought. He was further shocked when he got to the more recent history, that told of costumed Super Heroes and Villains. He read of such heroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and other members of the Justice League.

But one hero stood out to Naruto, The Flash, also called the Scarlet Speedster and Fastest Man Alive, what made Naruto focus on this hero was that whenever the Flash ran a streak of yellow lightning was seen behind him, the same lightning Naruto saw when he was taken from his world.

This made Naruto read up on everything he could find on the Flash and his partner Kid Flash, not very original in Naruto's opinion. When he had learned everything, he could on both speedster's Naruto headed to Central City, the city they protect.

Upon arrival Naruto made sure to learn the layout of the city and then waited for any sign of yellow lightning. His patience soon paid off as week after his arrival he saw the Flash stop a robbery by two of his "Rogues", Sam Scudder and Rosalind "Rosa" Dillon AKA Mirror Master and Top.

To say he was disappointed would be an understatement, rather than instantly taking care of Mirror Master, the Flash simply ran around him occasionally joking around, while Naruto read that the Flash's enemies weren't know for killing people there was still the off chance someone would be injured.

Afterwards Naruto watched Flash take Mirror Master and Top to the authorities he made sure to get to the top of the tallest building and watched the Flash race through the city stopping a few times to apprehend various criminals, before it finally stopped somewhere.

Going to where the lightning lead Naruto saw it was a residential area and several houses. Going to the one the Flash went to Naruto soon learned the Flash's identity of Barry Allen, a CSI for Central City Police Department and husband of Iris West-Allen. After finding out who the Flash was Naruto soon figured out that Kid Flash was Wally West, Iris' cousin. Once again Naruto was disappointed at not only Flash and Kid Flash but the rest of the world, at not figuring out their identities sooner, sure The Flash's costume covered any recognizable features but Kid Flash's left his hair uncovered, which should have been a dead giveaway to anyone who knew Wally West.

This lead Naruto to taking a closer look at the other costumed heroes, he felt like smashing his head against a wall at people's stupidity or naivety.

Finding out the Flash's identity, it didn't take long for him to find out the other identities of the heroes.

Bruce Wayne was Batman, Naruto looked up that his parents were killed in front of him as a child, giving him a motive to fight crime, then he went off the radar for a few years and when he returned Batman stared showing up, plus with all the gadgets he uses Batman would need either someone building it for him, a large amount of money, or he's stealing the materials, the third option was out while Bruce Wayne had access to the former two with his companies R&D department and that he's a billionaire, the final give away was his ward Richard Grayson AKA Robin, Broce Wayne adopting a recently orphaned boy and suddenly Batman has a child partner.

Oliver Queen was Green Arrow, having been stranded on an island for five years would teach him the necessary skills needed to use a weapon like a bow and arrow, as he'd have to learn to hunt with a weapon, the other reasons being the same for Bruce Wayne, he's a rich guy with a company to make his arrows, and while his hood his face it didn't hide the identifying blonde goatee, Roy Harper was his partner Speedy, and Black Canary was Oliver's girlfriend Dinah Lance, she didn't even wear mask for Kami's sake!

Hal Jordan and John Stewart were the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan was an experienced pilot and John Stewart was an ex-member of the U.S. marine corps allowing both to have the necessary Willpower, what he heard was used to power their rings, to gain a Power Ring, and again they didn't do much to hide their faces, one wore a domino mask and other didn't have any covering.

And finally, Clark Kent was Superman, this one just disappointed Naruto plain and simple, the guy wore glasses, freaking glasses, as his disguise. How no one has put two and two together is beyond him!

All and all, Naruto expected more from them in hiding their identities, all it'd take is a single villain look past their grudges and see what was literally right in front of them

But he digresses, he didn't really care about the other heroes focusing mainly on Flash.

Naruto studied the speedster's movements throughout Central City for months, noting a pattern. Aside from his home and CCPD the one place the Flash visited the most was .R. Labs, tipping Naruto off that he used it as a base of operations.

So, when he was sure that it was empty Naruto broke in by passing the security, he was so thankful he had dozens of Clones study everything about computers how to make them, use them, and hack them.

Once he had gotten inside Naruto managed hack into the computers and learned what the source of the Flash and Kid Flash's power was.

The Speed Force.

From what The Flash and his team know, the Speed Force was an extra-dimensional source of limitless energy where speedster's draw their power from, he learned that some speedsters could move fast enough to time travel and to cross dimensions, and having enforcer's called Time Wraiths that'll capture any speedster's abusing their powers and dragging them into the Speed Force forever.

Oh, it's also sentient and has taken an interest in Naruto.

So, to sum everything up Naruto was trapped in a different world with no way back, surrounded by costume wearing adults, and has a sentient extra-dimensional energy source interested in him.

Story of his frigging life.

Shaking those thoughts Naruto entered the apartment he was staying at in Central City. He still hasn't found a way to get back to his world, the only people he could think that could help him are Doctor Fate and the Flash, though while the former is retired and the latter likely wouldn't be too happy about learning someone was spying on him and discovering his secret identity.

Naruto had briefly considered asking one of the more influential and genius villains, but immediately discarded that idea, while he's desperate to get home he wasn't desperate enough to be stabbed in the back or used by someone like Lex Luthor.

Lying down Naruto closed his eyes hoping he'll find something tomorrow.

*Speed Force*

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself in what he could only describe as an endless vortex of lightning, that's when he realized where he was.

'This is the Speed Force.' Thought Naruto

"Your correct Naruto." Said a female voice, making Naruto turn around quickly

The person he saw shocked Naruto as he felt his eyes water. Their standing in front of his was his deceased mother, Kushina Uzumaki smiling at him.

"K-Kaa-san." Stuttered Naruto with hope in his voice, though Kushina smile turned sad as she shook her head

"I'm afraid we're not your mother, we merely took this form so as to make you your more comfortable." 'Kushina' said

Naruto looked down not allowing to show the heartbreak on his face, he had hoped that it was his mother, the one he never got to meet.

"You're the Speed Force aren't you." Naruto stated after a moment lifting his head his face completely blank

"Yes, we believed it was time for us to meet Naruto." The manifestation said

"Why did you take me?" Asked Naruto getting straight to the point

"Simple, you are the Wind Rider." Replied 'Kushina'

Naruto was reminded of when he first taken from his world, he heard a voice say something about a "Wind Rider".

"What does that mean, what's a 'Wind Rider'?" Naruto said

"Not what, who, you Naruto are the Wind Rider. The one we've been waiting for, the one that can harness the true power of the Speed Force." 'Kushina' said

Naruto unconsciously clenched his fists, another prophecy about him being some chosen one, he had just fought in a war against two madmen and a fucking Goddess, can't he catch a break!

"Why did you take me from my world?" Questioned Naruto, the manifestation sighing

"There is a threat coming, it will appear in this world. And before you say anything this threat is far worse than Kaguya." Said 'Kushina'

"What exactly could be worse than that lunatic?" Naruto asked in disbelief not sure what could be worse than Kaguya a woman hailed as a Goddess

"An inter-dimensional demon." 'Kushina' replied

Naruto stared in disbelief, an inter-dimensional demon, sure why the hell not.

"And how exactly am I supposed to stop something like that." Said Naruto

Even he and Sasuke combine couldn't truly defeat Kaguya only seal her away, and he's expected to fight something stronger than her on his own.

"We are going to bestow you with the powers of a speedster." Stated 'Kushina, Naruto snorting disbelief

"If that's all why not just have Allen do it, he's more experienced and has an entire team of superhumans and aliens to help him." Naruto said, 'Kushina' shaking her head

"While true Barry Allen is an impressive and has used our gift in extraordinary ways, he will never be able to fully use his power. You however Naruto, are the Wind Rider someone that can and will use our power in ways someone as experienced as the Flash could never even dream of." Said 'Kushina'

Naruto didn't look impressed, in fact he's angry, he is beyond angry, he didn't want any power, he didn't want to fight from giant demon, he just wanted to go home!

"Let's say I did this, fight this demon and beat it, would you send me home?" Said Naruto

"I'm afraid I cannot." 'Kushina' denied

"Why not?! You pulled me here, but you can't put me back!" Naruto shouted glaring at the manifestation

"I can't because your world is locked out of my reach, you can thank Hagoromo for that as he was who sealed your world off from the rest of Multiverse in case his mother ever set her sights on other worlds. I was only able to pull you through when I did as the barrier between your world and the multiverse was at its weakest due to your battle with Kaguya, and I have little doubt it's already back to full strength. I'm sorry Naruto but there is no way for you to return to the Elemental Countries." 'Kushina' apologized

Naruto felt his entire body numb, he could never return home, he was stuck here forever, and the Old Man Sage was the reason.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're feeling Naruto, but I am truly sorry. But you must understand, that if I hadn't pulled you from your world when I did the threat I told you about would have destroyed this world, before moving onto the rest of the multiverse until only your world remained, but at that point he would be strong enough to destroy the barrier and take over your world." Said 'Kushina'

"What do I have to do, to stop this demon?" Naruto asked

'Kushina' walked up to Naruto placing a hand on his cheek and chest, instantly pale blue-white lightning surged through Naruto's body empowering him.

"You now have the power of a speedster, but that is merely the first step, you have to find allies that can help you, find those you can trust, train in your abilities push yourself to your limits and then past them. Only then will yo gain the power necessary to defeat the threat." 'Kushina' said

Naruto nodded before 'Kushina spoke again.

"My beautiful boy, don't let this sadden you, you have what rare few people get, a second chance don't let it go to waste find a someone that you can be happy with. And know that I am so proud of the man you've become." Said 'Kushina' with genuine motherly love, shocking Naruto

"Now run Naruto, run." 'Kushina' said

Naruto nodded smiling tearfully at his mother before breathing deeply pale blue-white lightning sparking across his eyes before he took off running.

*Real World*

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself back in apartment.

 **"Naruto! Kami kid I've been trying to talk to you for an hour. What happened our connection just suddenly cut off, it's like you were in a coma."** Said Kurama, sitting Naruto rubbed his head

'I'm fine Kurama, though I can guess my little meeting with the Speed Force was responsible for that.' Naruto thought

 **"You actually met it."** Kurama stated

Naruto then told Kurama about his meeting, the threat that will eventually come, him being the Wind Rider, and being unable to return home.

 **"So, we're stuck here, that's just dandy."** Grumbled Kurama

'Hey, don't worry about it Kurama besides we've bounced back from worse, being stuck on an alternate Earth, that's nothing.' Thought Naruto, Kurama snorting I response

 **"Only you Naruto, only you would pass off being trapped on a different Earth as a minor inconvenience."** Remarked Kurama

Naruto then took notice of something of something on his bedside table, grabbing it Naruto saw it was a white ring with a lightning bolt on it.

 **"What do we do now?"** Asked Kurama

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before placing the ring on his right ring finger.

'I think it's time me and Flash had a talk.' Naruto thought

*Timeskip-two weeks*

Barry Allen, AKA the Flash, was running through Central City he gotten word of a robbery at Central City National Bank. After a few seconds, he arrived but was confused when he saw the police already arresting the robbers, confused Barry sped over to his father-in-law Detective Joe West.

"Joe what's going on, what happened here?" Asked Barry, Joe leaning in to make sure no one overheard them

"I don't know, we only just arrived and when he did the robbers were tied up, weapons dismantled, and hostages were safe. You think it was Wally?" Joe offered

Barry frowned again, it couldn't have been Wally, he's still in school.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna look around, back in a flash." Said Barry speeding into the bank before Joe could say anything

"Everytime." Joe muttered shaking his head in both amusement and exasperation

Barry looked around the bank trying to find any clues as to who could've stopped the robbery.

"Cisco can you check the security camera's see if you can find anything?" Said Barry into his comm. To id friends at S.T.A.R. Labs

 _"On it man."_ Replied Cisco

While his friend checked the camera's, Barry sped around the bank, looking for anything out of the ordinary, though he only found bullet holes in the ceiling, likely warning shots fired off to scare the people.

 _"Uh, Barry we just looked at the camera's and you will not believe what happened."_ Cisco said through the comm.

"What is it?" Asked Barry

 **"Not what, who, Flash."** A voice said from above

Looking up Barry was surprised when he saw a figure standing on the second-floor balcony. What surprised him was the suit the figure was wearing, it looked like his own only it covered the persons entire face, and the color was different, the entire suit was dark orange with gold lightning designs, the trademark lightning bolt on the chest, and gold lenses covering the eyes.

 **"Hello Flash, or do you prefer Barry Allen."** The person remarked, shocking Barry further

This person knew who he was, this was bad, very bad, if he knew who he was the Flash he knows about Wally being Kid Flash.

 _"Barry are you still there?"_ Asked Caitlin Snow

"Yeah, I'm here and I think I see who Cisco was talking about." Barry said

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked Barry he couldn't recognize the voice as the person was vibrating their vocal chords

 **"I am Wind Rider, as for what I want…"** Wind Rider said

Barry suddenly gasped as he was slammed into the wall, while Wind Rider stood where he once was.

 **"… I want to show you who's the Fastest Man Alive. Catch me if you can Flash."** Said Wind Rider speeding out the bank pale blue-white lightning trailing behind him

Barry instantly followed in a streak of yellow lightning. Gritting his teeth Barry saw Wind Rider was just in front of him, but he couldn't catch up.

Both speedster's ran throughout all Central City, when suddenly Wind Rider twisted around and delivered a punch into Barry's abdomen. Barry felt the air get knocked out of him, along with a rib or two breaking.

Righting himself Barry saw Wind Rider speeding off a again, though this time it seemed liked he had a location in mind and it was… GBS news station.

'Iris!' Thought Barry in fear

Though he quickly pushed the fear aside determination burning inside him, he refused to let this guy hurt his family.

Pushing himself to go faster Barry soon closed the distance between him and Wind Rider tackling the other speedster before quickly grabbing hold of him.

 **"So, you go faster if I go after your wife let's see how fast if I go after your sidekick."** Said Wind Rider smashing the back of his head into Barry's face hearing a crunch showing he broke the Scarlet Speedster's nose

Gritting his teeth in frustration Barry began chasing after Wind Rider again, managing to grab him quicker this time before taking him to the sawmill throwing him aside.

"It's over, you're not going to hurt my family." Said Barry, Wind Rider merely laughed

 **"This is far from over Barry, you still haven't captured me, the only difference now is there's no one to watch you die."** Wind Rider said as they began circling each other

"Why're you attacking me, or stop those robbers at the bank?" Questioned Barry

 **"I only stopped those fools so we wouldn't have any interruptions. As for you other question, I merely wanted to see if you were worthy of the Speed Force's power. I can see you are."** Wind Rider said reaching up before taking his mask off

Barry was surprised that it was just a kid, he had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki." Introduced Naruto

Pulling back his cowl Barry showed his own face, since he already knew he was.

"Barry Allen. So, what was all this about then and why'd you try going after my family?" Barry questioned still upset about that before noticing the melancholy expression on Naruto's face

"a friend of mine once said that a person can only be truly strong when they're protecting those they considered precious. That's what I wanted to see, if you'd show your strength when I threatened your loved ones." Explained Naruto

Barry couldn't deny the wisdom in his words, he'd do anything to protect those he cared about even risking his own life. Though something was still bothering him.

"How long have you been a speedster?" Asked Barry since either Cisco and Caitlin or someone in the League would've heard about a new speedster around

"About two weeks." Shrugged Naruto, much to Barry's shock

"T-two weeks!" Barry said

He had been outraced by a newbie speedster, that's not only a blow to his ego but he's shocked that someone who just got their speed is already that fast.

"Yeah, apparently, I'm sort of legendary speedster, called the Wind Rider, or at least that's what the Speed Force said." Naruto said, Barry nodding slowly

"So, why else did you want to meet me? Cause I doubt it was just to test me." Barry questioned

Naruto instantly looked down finding the ground very interesting.

"I uh, I need help in learning to use my speed." Said Naruto getting progressively quieter with each word

"You need help to use your speed. From the running you just did, it looks like you already know how to use it." Barry remarked crossing his arms

"Yeah, I know how to run, that's it, I don't know how to do any of the more complicated moves that you do like intangibility, speed mirages, and how to control my momentum while running." Listed Naruto

Barry frowned as he listened, from what he's seen so far Naruto seems like a good kid, but he's asking it sounds like he wants to be his partner but he already has Wally to help and he can't split his time between both of them.

"Well I'd love to help, really I would but if you know who I am them you know that I already have a partner." Barry said, Naruto nodding

"Yeah, Kid Flash I know. But I'm not asking you to make me your partner, I'm just asking for help, like advice on how to perform certain moves." Replied Naruto before frowned

"And I've noticed whenever you and Wally are out patrolling, he doesn't seem to be able to keep up with you. Though I can tell he'd be able to get faster." Naruto said

In the time that he had observed the Flash and Kid Flash he'd noticed that Barry slow himself down a little to let Wally keep up, but he's still faster. He's also seen that Wally looks like he can go faster but can't as if somethings holding him back.

Barry couldn't help but see the truth in his words, while at first he was upset that Wally had recreated the accident that turned him into the Flash, he still felt responsible for that, he couldn't deny that since taking Wally on as his partner he'd proven himself time and time again, Barry also knows that Wally could be faster, probably even faster than Barry himself.

"What would you suggest?" Barry wondered feeling like Naruto had an idea

"I've always felt having a rival pushes people to be better." Said Naruto with a smirk, Barry now looking thoughtful

*Later-S.T.A.R. Labs*

Barry sped into the cortex where Cisco and Caitlin were waiting.

"So, we got another speedster." Remarked Cisco as he and Caitlin had been following the fight with tracker in Barry's suit and with traffic camera's

"Yeah, Hey, you guys think you could look up anything on something called 'the Wind Rider'?" Asked Barry, getting nods from his friends as they began searching

"And Cisco you think you might be able to vibe anything on it either?" Barry added

"Uh yeah you manage to get anything off orange boy." Replied Cisco since it's easier for him to vibe with something from the person

Taking out a gold lightning piece he managed to break off Naruto's suit Barry tossed it to Cisco who went to get his goggles.

"I think I've found something." Said Caitlin as Barry went around the desk to see what she found

Barry was surprised when he saw pictures from Greece, Japan, Babylon, and even from Arthurian Legend. All of them depicting the same thing a man wearing a suit with lightning designs, all with varying looks from the different civilizations, but Barry knew all of them were the same suit.

"It looks like this Wind Rider has appeared throughout history, along with going by different names, Shogun of Lightning, Knight of the Wind, even Hermes." Said Caitlin

"Anything else?" Barry asked

"Yeah, I found a legend about it, though it was a dead language so I had to get translated a few times before I got a rough English translation." Caitlin said bringing up the legend

"The wind blows around the world for he guide's it. The one who runs faster than time itself. He who is not bound by time nor space gifted his power from a force beyond our understanding. He races the sun each morning and beats the moon each night. Not even the gods of old can out race him for he is the one who guide's the wind and rides on it for he is the Wind Rider." Read Barry

"Guys you will not believe what I just vibed!" Said Cisco walking quickly into the Cortex, getting their attention seeing the shocked and pale look on Cisco's face

*Timeskip-four years*

"This cave the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again." Batman said to the four sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy

The three former sidekicks had infiltrated Cadmus Labs finding the clone of Superman along with revealing the bio-engineered creatures Cadmus had been developing. Though Batman would never say it out loud he was impressed by their initiative.

Which lead to the League deciding to have them form a covert team to handle missions the League can't.

"Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Continued Batman

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions." Finished Batman

"Real missions?" Robin asked

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on out chest." Added Flash

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said looking at the Caped Crusader

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said

"Cool! Wait, six?" Said Robin confused at the other two apparent members

Batman looked behind, causing the teens to turn around seeing Martian Manhunter and redheaded martin girl wearing a female version of the Manhunters uniform.

"This the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss. Martian." Batman introduced

"Hi." Greeted Miss. Martian with a wave

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally said to Robin, though Aqualad was still confused

"Excuse me Batman but you said six members, yet I only count five. Where is the sixth member of the Team?" Asked Aqualad

As if on cue a streak of pale blue-white lightning ran through the cave before finally stopping in front of beside Batman showing Naruto in his Wind Rider suit.

"This Wind Rider a new speedster." Flash said, as Naruto removed his mask

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Naruto, while Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were surprised at another speedster though Wally was excited at having someone that can finally keep up with him besides Barry

"Uh, welcome aboard I'm Kid Flash. Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names." Said Wally turning his attention back to the cute Martian girl

"I'm honored to be included." Miss. Martian said, as three former sidekicks walked over to her before Robin waved over Superboy and Naruto

"Hey Superboy, Wind Rider come meet Miss. M!" Said Robin

Superboy looked for a moment before going over with Naruto following. Miss. Martian smiled at both before blonde streaks suddenly appeared in her hair, much to Naruto's surprise.

"I like your hair." Said Miss. M shyly

Naruto's eyes looked up before he smiled.

"I always liked red more myself." Replied Naruto

Naruto turned his attention towards Robin feeling the kid elbow him playfully and Wally sped over wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said looking at his friends

*Cadmus*

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-Gnomes?" Questioned L-1

"We have subtler means of control. What concerns me id the children." L-3 replied as an image of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy escaping Cadmus came up

"We now the League is willing to employ young children to do their dirty, tsk, that's a dark twist." Continued L-3

"Yes, but one we can play to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. But now the children are the least of our concerns the real threat is the Wind Rider." Commented L-1 as a picture of Naruto as the Wind Rider came up along the different images of Wind Rider throughout the centuries

"Yes, the newest hero, gifted with speed surpassing even the Flash." L-2 said

 ** _"Surpassing the Flash, but not me."_** Said a synthetic voice as another monitor lit up showing another

"And who might this be?" Questioned L-3

"Friends, allow me to introduce the member of the Light, meet L-S." L-1 introduced

 ** _"I have heard of the Wind Rider's presence in this time, and it will be my utmost pleasure to help show him, The Light."_** L-S said laughing darkly

 **So, what did you think? No authors note just review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter for Wind Rider! This chapters a long one as I used "Welcome to Happy Harbor" and "Drop Zone" so yeah, really long. Also we're gonna see a unique villain, that has it out for the newest speedster. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Mount Justice; July 18 11:16 EDT**

Naruto stood in the training room of Mount Justice a slab of steel in front of him. Holding up his hand Naruto began vibrating it before moving it towards the slab of steel, he was trying to learn how to phase throw solid objects, the process was slow to say the least.

Gritting his teeth Naruto pushed his hand against the steel trying to make it go through, before he pushed to hard sending the steel back into the wall where it embedded itself.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed

"Um, is this a bad time." Said Miss Martian standing awkwardly in the doorway

Naruto turned towards her, making her look down a little from his intense stare.

"No, what is it Miss Martian?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I came to tell you that Robin and Kid Flash are arriving to see if Red Tornado has a mission for us." Said Miss Martian cheerfully

'Doesn't Batman assign missions.' Thought Naruto

"I came by to see if you wanted to join us." Miss Martian said, Naruto thinking about it for a minute before shrugging

"Sure." Agreed Naruto, Miss Martian smiling widely

"Great follow me!" Miss M said

Naruto followed the bubbly Martian girl, while taking the time to think of his… team. They were an interesting group, Wally reminded him Lee with both being very energetic though Wally thankfully didn't shout about "Flames of Youth", Aqualad was like Shino as both remained calm in any situation and were there for their friends, Robin reminded Naruto of a stealthier version of Kiba in both being quick to jump into action and taunt their opponents, Miss Martian was like a more outgoing version of Hinata while both were shy Miss Martian didn't stutter constantly or faint, he also noticed that she still had the blonde streaks in her hair.

While with Superboy, Naruto saw what he could have been, being used as nothing but weapon, as that's what Jinchuuriki were created for to be used as weapons.

Though if Naruto was completely honest he found The Team, and the Justice League for that matter, to be very naïve. Where Naruto heard of lunatics like the Joker, Scarecrow, and Vandal Savage his first thought was "Why are these people still breathing?". When Naruto found out the reason it honestly pissed him off.

The League refused to kill their enemies to "be better than them", while Naruto would admit he's tried several times to change several enemies he's fought in his life he also knows that some people need to die, and seeing all these maniacs, these monsters, running around killing people for the hell of it, and the League only locking them up for them to escape the next day, Naruto was disgusted.

To Naruto the Heroes were even worse than the villains, blatantly ignoring all the people who've died because they refuse to kill monsters, believing they can be redeemed, Naruto wonders when are they finally going to decide, enough is enough.

He hopes soon, before something happens they can't take back.

'So, what're you thinking about?'

Naruto stiffened pulling out a kunai while looking at the startled Miss Martian.

"Did you just…" Said Naruto

"Uh, sorry it's just that's how we communicate in Mars, with telepathy." Miss Martian said

Naruto gulped at that, wanting to not let anyone find out about Kurama.

 **"It's alright I'm able to hide my presence from her and the Manhunter."** Said Kurama easing Naruto's worry as he returned the kunai to its pouch

"Sorry, I'm just not used to hearing voices." Said Naruto

'Is this better.' Naruto thought

'Yeah that's great.' Thought Miss Martian

'One of my friends from back home was a telepath of sorts.' Naruto said mentally, Miss Martian nodding a little surprised

They soon arrived in Mission Room where Aqualad and Superboy already were looking at a holographic screen.

"Miss Martian, Wind Rider glad you could join us. Robin and Kid should be here soon." Aqualad said

"Aqualad, Superboy." Greeted Naruto

 **[Recognized: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03]**

Looking Naruto saw Robin and Kid Flash appear out of the Zeta Tube, it still felt weird for Naruto having his atoms broken down and reassembled a long distance away.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Asked Kid Flash

"He's arriving now." Aqualad replied

"Then what're we waiting for?" Kid remarked as they all went outside, Naruto shaking his head

These kids really needed to learn some patience.

Once outside the group saw Red Tornado flying down towards them. It still amazed Naruto that an android can manipulate the wind like that.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Questioned Tornado

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad replied

"Mission Assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Said Red Tornado

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-"

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Red Tornado cut off

"This Team is not a social club." Said Aqualad

"No, but I am told social interaction, is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Said Red Tornado

""Keep"" Kid scoffed

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Said Robin

'Falling for what?' Naruto thought wondering what the hell they're talking about

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said looking towards Red Tornado

 **[Recognized: Red Tornado 16]**

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Said Miss Martian

"Nice try, though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" Kid Flash said wincing when Robin elbowed him

"We all know what you're thinkin' right now." Remarked the Boy Wonder

"Okay, Kid Flash's gutter brain aside. Red Tornado is right." Naruto said making his presence known as they turned to him

"About what Wind Rider?" Robin questioned

"Socializing with each other. Think about it you, Kid Flash, and Aqualad all know each other personally and work well together. Me, Superboy, and Miss Martian are the new ones and don't know anything about you three." Said Naruto partially lying

He already learned everything about Robin and Kid Flash from his spying, the only one he didn't know about was Aqualad as Naruto didn't feel privy to diving thousands of feet underwater to Atlantis. Plus, he wasn't eager to see how Atlanteans treated intruders

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said agreeing with Naruto's statement after thinking it over though still partially upset

"Well, Superboy, Wind Rider, and I live here. We can play tour guides." Said Miss Martian

"Don't look at me." Superboy said

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." Said Kid Flash looking to Miss Martian

"She never said private." Robin said

"Team building. We'll all go." Said Aqualad to stop any further arguments

"So, this would be our front door." Said Miss Martian beginning the tour while Naruto blocked it out having already explored the entire cave

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss Martian continued

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern during the early days of the League." Said Kid Flash

"Then why abandoned it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked wondering why they'd trade the Cave for a tourist location

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Replied Aqualad

"So, they traded it in for a tourist trap. Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy said

"If the villains know about the cave, we must be on constant alert." Said Miss Martian

"We're hiding in plain sight if the bad guys know about the cave then they're likely to believe no one would ever use it again with its location known. Also, Superboy the Hall of Justice isn't the League's base the Watchtower is." Naruto said

"The Watchtower?" Asked Superboy having not heard of it while at Cadmus

"Giant floating satellite." Naruto replied

"If I may ask Wind Rider, how do you know of the Watchtower?" Questioned Aqualad as he, Robin, and Kid Flash only recently learned of the League's orbital base

"I have my ways." Naruto said having hacked into Wayne enterprises secure computers to find out

Bats really needed to be more secure with his information.

"I smell smoke." Said Superboy sniffing the air

"My cookies!" Miss Martian gasped flying off

The rest traded looks before running towards the kitchen seeing her pull out a tray of burnt cookies.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of- Ah-heh, never mind." Said Miss Martian cutting herself off

"I bet they'd have tasted great. They don't seem to mind." Robin said looking at Naruto and Wally who happily eating the cookies

"I have a serious metabolism." Said Kid

"Downside of super speed, you have to eat a lot of food." Naruto added

"I'll make more." Said Miss Martian slowly

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said

Naruto and Wally continued to eat cookies until only one was left, looking at each other both speedsters narrowed their eyes, before.

"Mine!" both said going towards the cookie with Naruto grabbing it first

"Darn it." Said Wally snapping his fingers

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian

"We're off duty. Call me Kladur'ahm. My friends call Kaldur." Said Kaldur

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Wally said, Robin giving him a look

"Richard "Dick" Grayson." Said Naruto, shocking Robin

"How did you…" Dick said, Naruto giving a deadpanned look

"Bruce Wayne, a well-known orphan, adopts a recently orphaned nine-year-old and suddenly Batman has a child partner, gee I wonder how no one else has figured that out." Said Naruto sarcasm dripping from his voice as he casually revealed the identity of two heroes

"Want me to name drop every other League member while I'm at it." Naruto continued

"Uh, no, no that's um, that's not necessary." Said Dick, Naruto shrugging

"Well, mines no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. You can call me Megan, it's an earth name, and I'm on earth now." M'gann said

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

Superboy lowered his head a little, he didn't have a name to use only his codename.

'Don't worry Superboy.' M'gann's voice rang in his head making the clone grunt turning towards her

'We'll find you an earth name too.' Said M'gann mentally

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted, much to everyone's surprise

'W-what's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.' M'gann thought, as everyone besides Naruto gripped their heads

"M'gann stop." Said Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder

"Things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur added

"Besides Cadmus' creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Said Wally

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann began

"Just stay out." Said Superboy fiercely before walking away

M'gann looked down sadly at that before remembering something she can show everyone.

"Hello Megan. I know what we can do." Said M'gann flying off

The rest traded looks before following with Naruto stopping and looking to Superboy.

"Superboy you coming?" Naruto asked

"No." Replied the clone, Naruto frowning

"I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're going through, being created for the sole purpose of being a weapon and having your mind being messed with, but I can tell you getting angry about it won't solve anything. The best thing you can do is try and move forward." Naruto said

Superboy looked after them before getting up and following, passing M'gann who had gone back to get him.

"M'gann." Said Naruto getting the Martian's attention

"Don't just go around looking into people's minds because you might see something that you can never unsee, and you could really hurt someone if you're not careful. Now I'm not saying don't use your powers, if you use it on villains it's no problem, but with allies ask permission first before going their minds." Said Naruto before they both went to join the other's

*Hanger*

"It's my Martian Bioship." Said M'gann as they exited the elevator

"Cute, no aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said as they saw the small oval shaped ship

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." Said M'gann

The Team watched as the Bioship shifted into a larger ship as it opened up allowing them inside.

"Well, are you coming?" M'gann asked

They all entered the ship with seats appearing for them, while M'gann went to the controls.

"Strap in for launch." Said M'gann

"Whoa." Robin remarked as seat straps formed around them

"Cool." Added Wally

"Weird." Naruto muttered

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Said M'gann

"Incredible." Said Robin looking out the windows

"She sure is." Wally said dreamily looking at M'gann before realizing what he was doing

"I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships is a she." Said Wally hastily

"Smooth playboy, real smooth." Naruto deadpanned

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Said Robin

"Dude!" Wally said

Aqualad turned to Superboy seeing looking down in concentration, knowing what he's thinking.

"I may not have psychic powers, But I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Aqualad encouraged

"He'll come around." Remarked Robin to M'gann

"He doesn't seem to like me much." M'gann said

"Just give it time he's still new to all this." Said Naruto

"You guys know he has super hearing, right?" Wally said in a whisper, Superboy not showing any sign that he did in fact hear every word

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Said Robin changing the topic

Nodding M'gann stepped forward changing into a female Robin and then into a female Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" Wally said before they all heard a popping sound

Looking they were surprised as where Naruto once was, was now a perfect replica of Robin.

"Sup." The duplicate said before being enveloped in smoke showing Naruto again with a smirk

"Woah, I didn't know speedsters could do that." Said Robin

"They can't, it's one my abilities before I gained my speed. Also, you may want to work on your shape-shifting M'gann if you want to be able to fool anyone." Naruto said

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Said M'gann

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked wondering how they changed as well

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Said M'gann

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy remarked

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Questioned Wally

"Density shifting? No, i-it's a very advanced technique." M'gann replied

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When Kid tries it, bloody nose." Revealed Dick

"Dude! What about you Wind Rider have you learned to vibrate through walls yet?" Wally asked

"Not yet, I'm still learning how." Said Naruto

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." M'gann said as the ship turned invisible

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." Said Red Tornado

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann said

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Scoffed Robin

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." Said M'gann, Superboy seeing something out the window

"I think I know the cause." Said Superboy, as they all looked seeing a tornado heading towards them

The tornado soon pulled the Bioship into itself before M'gann managed to regain control and landed safely as the team exited the ship.

"Robin are tornado's common in New England? Robin?" Said Aqualad turning to look at his friend

Only to find him and Naruto were both gone, before they heard Robin's laughing in the distance.

"They were just here." M'gann said in surprise at their sudden disappearance

Inside the Power Plant a red and black exo-suit, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth, Tornado-like funnels coming from each hand.

The funnels hit Robin directly and slam him into the support pillar nearly eight feet off the ground, then him fall to the ground, hitting his back both times.

The other members of the Team running in through the loading bay doors, Superboy jumping the stairs to land beside Robin as the Boy Wonder sits up.

"Who's your new friend?"

Robin looks to Superboy, grimacing at the motion. "Didn't catch his name," the clone jumps at the villain. "but he plays kinda rough." he finishes, warning the clone.

The exo-suit wearing villain stands ready, air pulses still coming from his wrists, though the bright blue tubing is now confirmed to be going to the tops of his wrists as well.

"My apologies." he says, revealing his robotic tone. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister then throws both his hands up, creating two more tornadoes, which Superboy withstands, but before he can gain any more ground Twister redirects the tornado, grabbing Superboy before launching him into the wall, a good fifteen feet off the ground. As he hits the wall dents and he falls to the metal floor, unmoving.

Now on the main floor with Aqualad and Kid Flash, M'gann turns the two more experienced boys. From his pocket, Wally pulls out his goggles sliding them over his eyes. As Robin gets back to his feet in front of him the barefoot Atlantean looks to M'gann then nods. Understand the Martian nods back. All three taking off as a group around the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash speeds through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mr. Twister's chest. He doesn't quite make it as Mr. Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that stop him in his tracks. Then turn 180° and launching Kid Flash out the bay doors, where he skids across the parking lot.

Unamused, Twister turns back in time to create twisters under a flying M'gann and a charging Aqualad, knocking both back and eliciting a yell. Aqualad hits a corner of one of the support beams, while M'gann narrowly misses and crashes into the raised grated walkway another ten feet behind the Boy Wonder

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Twister goads, as Robin pulls a disk out from under his jacket. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells launching a small bomb then the disk.

Twister counteracts the bomb with dual vortices, causing it to explode at a harmless distance, thinking the Boy Wonder faked one of his moves he lets the vortices drop, giving the disk the opportunity to land in the center of his chest plate. Which the villain flicks away with one finger. "Objectively, you are." only then does it explode. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin bites back, bringing Twister's attention back to the standing five members of the Team. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!"

With that M'gann reaches out with her telekinesis. Destroying the fixture over his head, creating a steam barrier that Superboy jumps through. Even with the barrier Twister still reacts fast enough to catch Superboy before he can land a hit.

Throwing him back and causing him to hit where the ceiling changes height, then bounce off to fall into a flying M'gann. Both Robin and Aqualad dodge without missing a beat. The Atlantean's hands charging with electricity. Twister says nothing as his hands begin creating vortices, that then become miniature twisters than pick up Aqualad and Robin before slamming them into each other.

"Indeed." the villain says, rising off the ground.

"That was quite turbing. Thank you." then leaves as the Team groans back to consciousness

Meanwhile above in the rafters Naruto had watched the fight, if it could be called that, with disappointment. He had expected them to be able to fight better than that, instead they all rushed in recklessly when they should have observed their opponent from a distance and come up with a plan.

'Especially Robin, he just ran off without a word.' Thought Naruto with a frown

Sighing Naruto decides to observe a little longer before intervening.

*Outside*

Outside, in the beginnings of the forest with the evidence of his crash surrounding him Kid Flash comes to. Seeing Twister leaving he runs in front of the villain, then rolling to change direction and rolling through two more somersaults to stare down Twister. "What have you done to my team?" he demands.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister says, then bringing both his hands together to form a singular twister that snatches Wally up and is heading right for the outside wall of the power plant.

As the wind clears Wally is braced for impact, but not slamming into the wall.

"I got you, Wally." M'gann assures, her, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad stepping out of the last of the dust.

Wally straightens out of his balled position, eyes opening. "Ohh." he sighs in relief and drops the three feet that M'gann lets him drop with ease. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister speaks to the Team.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad yells angrily at the villain, who rises into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister tells them, proving his thoughts that they are not that.

"Read his mind, find his weakness." Aqualad throws over his shoulder to M'gann.

M'gann was about to object when she remembered Naruto's words that it's fine to use her powers on villains.

Determination sets in as M'gann sets out to do just that. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing." then she breaks her concentration, knocking her head slightly.

"Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise." all of them look up to the 'villain' in hurt shock.

"He's inorganic, an android." Aqualad turns to M'gann

"And how many androids do you know that generate tornadoes?" now both Robin and Kid Flash turn towards her as well

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad agrees.

"After saying we'd be "tested soon enough"." Robin agrees continues. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speed called it." Wally says, then hangs his head sadly. "We're a joke."

Aqualad makes a noise of frustration before slamming his fist into his hand and turning back towards the 'villain'.

"This game," Wally vocalizes, as he and Robin step up to join Aqualad. "so over." the three stand alone before Twister

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin accuses

"So, let's end this." Aqualad confirms

"Consider it ended." Twister says darkly, raising his hands over his head and the two funnels begin creating dark clouds and a massive full sizes twister. As this happens, Robin's resolve gives slightly, a small amount of worry causes his lip to drop.

"An impressive show," Aqualad calls out, before exchanging glances with Kid and Robin. "but we will not indulge you." all three face back towards Twister. "We will not engage."

Lightning cracks into the eye of the storm, Mr. Twister. Kid Flash turns towards the other two now nervous. "Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado?" the lightning gains intensity. "Ironic." Twister says darkly before the lightning strikes the ground and hits just before the young heroes.

The only who remains standing is Superboy, his coat is scorched, and he rips it off to fully show off his Superman t-shirt, before launching himself at Twister. The weather villain, barely glances down as he hits Superboy with twin bolts of lightning from his hands. Knocking the clone into the ground with enough force to cause trench behind him.

Twister approaches, prepared for the final shot when suddenly…

A streak of pale blue-white lightning ran passed the team jumping into the air delivering a kick into Twister's chest sending to the ground, looking they all saw Naruto in his Wind Rider suit.

"Another one." Said Twister in annoyance

Naruto didn't say anything as he rushed towards Twister. Naruto ran around Twister dodging the tornado's as he did.

"Hold still you insolent brat!" Twister growled now throwing bolts of lightning

'Come on, come on.' Thought Naruto as he got closer to Mister Twister seeing the villains get more and more agitated

"I said hold still!" Shouted Twister creating a net of lightning and bringing it down on Naruto

"If you insist." Naruto said as he stopped running with his arms crossed

"Ha! Got you!" Twister said

Naruto smirked beneath his mask pointing up. Confused Twister looked up eyes widening seeing his own attack coming down on him, as he realized just how close Naruto was standing next to him.

"Oh crud." Muttered Twister, while Naruto sped out of the way as the lightning net came crashing down on the android

When the smoke faded it showed Mister Twister on the ground, as his chest opened up revealing a middle-aged man crawling out.

"Foul. I-I call foul." The man said before he was lifted into the air Naruto's hand wrapped around his throat and fist reared back

The Team seeing what Naruto was about to do rushed to stop him.

"Naruto no-!" Shouted Aqualad just as Naruto rammed his fist into the man's head much to their shock

"Don't know how things are done where you're from, but here we don't execute our captives." Robin said angrily

Raising a brow Naruto tossed the body at their feet, as they all saw rather than a human it was another android.

"Then it's a good thing he wasn't alive to begin with." Said Naruto

"How did you…" Aqualad trailed off

"A neat little trick of mine is, I can sense negative emotions. Turns out robots don't have any." Naruto answered

"Oh yeah one more thing…" Said Naruto speeding around whacking them all upside the head hard

"Ow! Dud what was-" Wally was cut off as they all saw the glare Naruto was aiming at them

"One: You ran off abandoning your teammates," Naruto began looking Robin specifically

"Two: All of you went into a situation against an unknown enemy, three: Rather than hang back and observe the enemy you all rushed in repeatedly and got your asses handed to you, and four: You assumed just because it was an android and it could control wind it was immediately Red Tornado, rather than thinking just maybe it was created by the same person who MADE Red Tornado." Finished Naruto, as they all looked down

"You say you want to be treated as heroes and not sidekicks anymore, then start acting like it! You think the League just rushes into a fight no they don't, they stay back and observe the situation and see what they're up against, before coming up with a plan and working together as a team, not by running in like a bunch of children!" Said Naruto, making them even more ashamed

Robin, Wally, and Kaldur being the worse feeling like they were rookie's again being scolded by their mentors.

"Let me tell you something my teacher once said to me, those who break the rules are trash that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. If you want to be taken seriously as heroes then stop acting arrogant kids that can do anything." Naruto said before speeding off back to the cave along the remains of the Twister suit

"Anyone else feel like they just got sucker punched?" Questioned Wally, as the others raised their hands

 **Caribbean Sea; July 22nd, 20:08 ECT**

The Team in the Bioship were en-route to their first official mission from Batman.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian tells them

Naruto took the time to think of the briefing given to them.

*Flashback*

"Isla Santa Prisca." Batman says, showing the Team the map of the island, all stand watching, with Kid Flash eating chips

"This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." the display changes to show the shots of the warehouse

"The infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off. That's where this Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League need to intervene, it will." Once again, the profile changes back to the island map

"The plan requires two drop zones." said drop zones appear on the map

"So, who's in charge?" Robin asks getting Batman and Red Tornado to turn around and face the Boy Wonder before exchange glances

"Work that out between you." Batman commands, Robin nods a smile forming on his face

'This isn't going to end well.' Thought Naruto

*End Flashback*

Naruto saw the smile appear on Robin's face making a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"Drop Zone A in 30." Miss Martian announces, startling the thirteen-year-old and getting him to look back at her, and Aqualad who stands as the straps remove themselves and his chair lowers itself back into the ship

He taps his symbol and his suit turns from navy blue and red with black accents to black, grey and black accents.

"Ready." he says, looking to Miss Martian

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." she says as they come within eyesight of the island

Over the water a hole in the base of the Bioship forms, Aqualad dropping out and diving into the water below.

Under the water, he avoids sunken mines and slices through a rope net with his water-bearer. He jumps out of the water and onto the raining beach, just out of sight of the cameras. Placing a silver and red disruptor on top of it.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." he tells the team through his comm.

"Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

Above him, the Bioship's outline is barely noticeable.

"Drop Zone B." Miss Martian says as they stop over a break in the canopy

All the remaining members stand as their straps and chairs fade into the ship's floor. Miss Martian raises a hand and lines fall from the ceiling which Robin and Kid Flash to attach to their belts, while Naruto and Superboy ignore their own.

Once attached, Kid Flash raises his hand to his lightning bolt emblem. The white turning light grey as the yellow turns to a darker grey and his goggles turn almost black, his red accents remaining as he looks it over with a smile.

"How cool is this?" he asks, turning towards Miss Martian

"Very impressive." Miss Martian says, before her own clothes change, her blue boots and skirt become a skin tight full body suit, all black and accented with the same red X and edging like on Martian Manhunter, only her cape remaining blue.

"Nice." Said Naruto smirking under his mask

"Uh, that works too." he admits before turning towards Superboy and Naruto

"Hey, Supey, Rider not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Kid said

"No capes, no tights. No offense." Replied Superboy crossing his arms

"I'm not gonna need it." Naruto said, if he's able to paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight wearing bright orange and no one notices until he's finished then he can sneak in just about anything

"It totally works for you." Said Miss Martian, Naruto and Superboy both glancing at her with confused expressions as she instantly stood up straight

"In that, you can totally do good work in those." M'gann said quickly before pulling her hood up and vanishing from sight, while Superboy looked to Naruto with a raised brow

"Don't look at me, I still don't understand how women think." Said Naruto

Robin, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian lower down to the ground landing soft before realizing Wind Rider and Superboy weren't following. Looking they saw Naruto jumped down channeling chakra to his legs to soften his landing while Superboy also jumped creating a small crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Said Superboy, before Naruto smacked his head

"Yes, and you also didn't need to create a mini seismic event on a covert mission." Naruto hissed

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go." Miss Martian says

"Head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and meet you ASAP." Said Aqualad climbing up a cliff

"Roger that." Robin replied looking down at his hologlove which has a map of the island, as Superboy and Miss Martian stand at their full height and look over his head on his right and Kid Flash is crouched over his left shoulder

Naruto meanwhile crouched down placing two fingers on the ground sensing how many people were on the island.

'Hm, feels like two groups, both fighting each other. One of them is probably Bane's and the other, not sure.' Thought Naruto getting up as all five of them took off through the forest

Once they get further inland Robin pulls up his hologlove again this time showing mines that have been set around them, then the safest and straightest path to the factory.

"Did you hear that?" Said Superboy hearing a twig snap

"Uh, no… wait. Is this a super-hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked

"I heard it to." Remarked Naruto

"How?" Said Miss Martian

"Enhanced senses." Naruto answered, getting nods

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid asked not getting an answer and saw he had disappeared

"Man, I hate it when he does that." Said Wally

"I swear if he does this on every mission I'm getting him a damn leash." Naruto muttered

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked." Said Aqualad through the comms

Kid Flash smirks and drops his goggles down over his eyes. Immediately picking up on heat signatures further down the trail.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Corrected Superboy after widening his range

"Two enemy squads." Naruto added, getting their attention

"How do you know that?" Questioned Kid

As if in response gunfire was heard.

"That's how I know." Said Naruto

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad said

"Yeah-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Remarked Kid vaulting over the tree, running down the trail

The trail is wet, and he loses his footing, falling down the hill and right into the firefight. As he falls, he looks up to find a surprised Bane to confirm that he's seeing things right he even lifting his goggles off his eyes.

"So much for the stealthy." Wally said

Bane's surprise only lasts a moment before he starts firing rapidly at Kid Flash, running away doesn't help as it gains the attention of the Kobra soldiers as well.

"Idiot!" Said Naruto running around disarming the soldiers and knocking them out

Superboy charges ahead, taking Bane's blind spot and tackling him to the ground. Or at least attempting to, Bane gets himself over the teen and slams him into the soft ground. He goes for a wristlock on his captive right arm but finds Superboy overpowering him. Grabbing his shirt and throwing him into a tree.

Kid Flash continues to evade the bullets, and two of the men see a shadow pass over them, looking up Robin drops right on top of one of them.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Questioned Robin uppercutting the other and following up with a side kick to get his bubble back

"Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" Robin said

'Oh, I am so going to hurt him.' Thought Naruto knocking out two more soldiers

Kid Flash hits another assailant, backing him up into the clearing.

"That's what you were doing?" Remarked Kid hitting him with a front kick to the chin then completing a full flip before landing on the ground again

"Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know."

Miss Martian throws another two assailants into the tree behind him telekinetically.

"Er, I'm not anyway." he corrects as she drops to the ground

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." Reminds M'gann

Robin's attention turns, hearing one run away. He pulls out a birdarang to throw at him, but instead, the Kobra soldier is stopped short by Aqualad dropping right in front of him. Not sure what to do as the Atlantean places his hand on his chest, and his tattoos glow before he zaps him right in the chest. Stepping on the communicator that fell out of his hand, which crunches under his barefoot.

*Later*

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of The Kobra." Robin says, looking at most of the assailants that all now tied to the trees

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Said Aqualad

"Agreed. And since there's no love lost between the cultists and those goons I'm betting they came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin deduced

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-" Began Kid Flash

"These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why." Robin said

"Until you know why?" Said Kid leaning forward getting in the other masked boys face

'You've got to be kidding me.' Thought Naruto seeing as both boys began arguing over who was leader

"Don't you want to lead?" Asked M'gann looking to Superboy and Naruto, the former scoffing at the thought

"I just want to get this one." Naruto said

"You?" Said Superboy looking to Miss Martian

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" Said Miss Martian shaking her head

"You did alright." Superboy remarked

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it, we're all bound to make mistakes." Said Naruto

Miss M's cheeks turn bright red as she looks away and tucks her hair behind her ear. However, neither of them noticed as they heard someone talking.

"Míralos, argumenten. Liberarte y asumirlos mientras están distraídos. (Look at them argue. Free yourselves and take them while they're distracted.)" one of Bane's lackeys said

"Callade! Por el momento lo llamaré. Y entonces me darán lo que necesito. (Quiet! For now, I'll call play along and then they'll give me what I need.)" Bane said

Superboy smirks, understanding every word and knowing just how to play Bane at his own game. Though he's mildly distracted when Kid Flash shouts again.

"Yeah? You don't even have superpowers!" he sees Kid Flash go to walk away from the conversation, but the Boy Wonder follows close behind

"Neither does Batman!" the thirteen-year-old retorts

"Duh, you're not Batman." Said Kid

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin threw back

As Bane finally gives his consciousness away to the two teens, both boys snap their heads in his direction. Kid Flash still annoyed, but Robin's eyes go wide.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story." Bane baited, the whole Team now steps in so they can see Bane.

"Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian steps up.

"There is a secret entrance" then she kneels down and places her hand on her temple to further concentrate.

"but he's also hiding something." her tone goes sour and her eyes glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." Bane says smugly.

Miss Martian's eyes still glow but she loses her intensity.

"Ohh. He's mentally reciting fútbol scores en Español. This could take a while." Said Miss Martian

"Allow me." Naruto said stepping forward

"Oh, what's this a new-gah!" Said Bane as Naruto wrapped his hand around his throat while his right hand began vibrating

"Here's how this is going to work you either tell us where your secret entrance is or I leave tiny pieces of you scattered across this island." Said Naruto

"Your bluffing, you're the hero." Bane said confidently

"Jugular, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Subclavian Artery, Larynx, Kidney, Heart. Which one of those eight points do you want me to hit?" Said Naruto darkly, shocking the Team at his knowledge

Bane gulped a little at that, before managing a nod.

"As the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If it means not facing the Diablo." Bane said

"Good choice." Said Naruto letting go

*Later*

In the factory, they are still creating Venom.

"Sublime Master, he approaches." one of the soldiers says as Kobra comes to a stop beside him

"Activate the radio-jamming net. Nothing must interfere." Kobra instructs, the soldier nods, bows, and leaves

On top of a cliff, the Team and Bane can see the factory clearly. Bane stops about three feet from the edge, pointing. Both Robin and Kid Flash both step up to get a closer look. Kid with his goggles, Robin with a pair of binoculars. What he sees is a forklift and containers by a helipad.

"Look at all that product." Robin mutters, shocked. "A buy is going down."

Bane walks away, but the Team remains. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad states with conviction

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agrees, lifting his goggles as he stands up straighter

"Yeah. You're the thinker." Robin says with a smirk as he stands up

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questions annoyed

"Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

"No, a real leader wouldn't bicker like a little kid, kind of like what you two are doing now." Naruto hissed at them both

All are observing Bane as he lifts a giant rock away from the entrance to an old mine. The only point of his efforts are a few grunts.

"Answers are this way." Bane says simply, gesturing down the mine tunnel. All six teens join him to look down the tunnel. Bane says nothing as he heads towards the tunnel.

"So. Now el Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash comments angrily and slightly sarcastic

"And yet he's the only one who actually has a plan." Remarked Naruto, getting angry looks from Robin and Kid Flash

Robin stalks past him, using the back of his hand to smack Kid Flash's cheek. Kid turns to Superboy, M'gann, and Aqualad with a shrug.

The Team and Bane walk down the mine until they come to a metal door, which Bane uses his fingerprint to unlock. Which leads them right to a door on the factory floor.

Bane props the door open slightly, giving Robin just enough room to get a full look around the- now confirmed to be- empty floor.

"All clear." he vocalizes before running out of the doorway

The others follow but, once they get to another hidden location Robin is nowhere in sight.

"Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane questions annoyance at the possibility of their infiltration being compromised rising

"No, he just enjoys pissing us all off." Naruto answered in annoyance

"Agreed." Added Aqualad

Kid Flash slides his goggles over his eyes with ease.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before Boy Wonder." by the time he finishes the sentence he's already running

"Wait Kid!" Said Aqualad

Bane watches as the grey and red streak disappears, looking to Aqualad with a smug smile.

"Great chain of command." he continues his jabs at Aqualad with the sarcasm and the continued smugness in those four simple words.

"Eight points big guy, eight points." Reminded Naruto

The four remaining teens share a look. While over their heads Robin runs across the catwalk and up the stairs to the command center.

*With Robin*

Inside the command center, a Kobra agent is working on the computers. There's a small swish before a Batarang hits the computer console beside him, causing it to spark. As he turns to look a green gas is released from the Batarang. The agent coughs before passing out.

Robin holds no qualms as he grabs the back of his cloak and drops his upper body to the ground with a thud. Then taking the chair and sitting down at the computer.

*With the Team*

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy are all crouched behind an unused assembly line, while Bane hides in the shadows of a crate stack.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad observes with shock

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy observes. "They're not touching this Venom."

As a forklift drives away they turn towards each other. "Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offers, unsure, but figuring a one-off guess is better than nothing

"Or they're adding something into the new product." Added Naruto

"Possibly." Aqualad said nodding as it was a strong possibility

Superboy's focus changes as he looks in the opposite direction they just were.

"Helicopter's coming." he says, out of instinct the other two follow his gaze

Bane's eyes narrow as all four look out the small skylight.

It takes a few moments, but then they start to be able to hear the helicopter's blades as it approaches.

*With Robin*

The computer Robin's using beeps as he runs over the chemical formula for the agent. Listing off HB2 Ca4, Cs2 Ho4, PH4 Mo8, and Ca1 Hg6.

Kid Flash zooms in, skidding to a stop and taking a bite out of something, then proceeding to talk with food in his mouth. "What you got?"

"Chemical formulas." Robin says, hunching a little closer to the keyboard as if that would help him work faster

Ever the science nerd Kid Flash joins him at the computer.

"I guessing it involves Venom, but…" he trails unsure, but also not even pausing as Kid Flash takes another loud bite out of the bar in his hand

"This one's Venom." Kid Flash says, as if he's talking to a three-year-old, and using his bar to point at the screen as the screen shows another compound he continues.

"this one's-" he cuts himself off. "Whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." they watch as the two begin to merge on screen

"Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent." he realizes horrified Then turns to Robin

"But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?" Said Kid

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin realizes

"Using the cult to create the Blockbuster-Venom super formula." Robin stands up his hand going to his ear

"Robin to Aqualad we got-" Kid Flash turns away from the computer as he hears Robin stop. "... static." he mutters angrily

*Outside*

From out of the helicopter's opening doors the shadows clear, revealing two men. The first a buff white man with blonde hair, in a black outfit, his facial features covered by a grey hockey mask. The second one however is the most eyes catching wearing a black and red speedster outfit with a full face mask, the lightning emblem on the chest and a second symbol overlapping it, a red lantern, with red lightning sparking across his body, and a red ring on his right middle finger.

"Lord Kobra." The first man greets

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returns glancing at the second man, as Shimmer steps forward

"The shipment is ready." she opens the box to reveal the blue vials

"The new Kobra-Venom?" Said Sportsmaster taking one

"A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed." Kobra replied

"This is a game-changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League." Said Sportsmaster, Kobra nodding before turning to the second man

"And speaking of friends who's yours?" Questioned Kobra

"Oh right. This is-"

 ** _"None of your concern."_** The mystery man cuts off in a growling voice

"How dare you speak to Lord Kobra in such a way!" Shouted one of the cultists aiming their gun at the stranger

The man releases a low growl looking over his shoulder at the cultists, in an instant the man blurred for a split second before he came back in focus. The cultist who had aimed their gun at him gasped for air shakily looking down seeing a bloody hole where their heart should be before falling down dead.

 ** _"Learn to keep your fodder in line."_** Growled the man dropping the cultists heart from his called hand

"Right." Said Kobra shivering a little from the look in the man's eyes

Sportsmaster smirked beneath his mask at first, he hadn't been pleased to have the speedster work with him, until his employers showed him what he could do.

'Not to mention that ring he has.' Thought Sportsmaster eyes moving to look at the Red Lantern Ring

"I apologize for my partner, he doesn't like people making threat against him. Just know he's in good with the big boss himself. And if you have to call him something Red Lantern is fine." Sportsmaster said, Kobra looking down seeing the ring

"Very well, a pleasure Red Lantern." Said Kobra

 ** _"I just stay out of my way."_** Red Lantern said purposely bumping Kobra's shoulder

Unknown to everyone on the ground Miss Martian, camouflaged, flew above them a hand over her mouth to silent the gasp she released when she saw Red Lantern rip out the cultists heart.

'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyers now.' M'gann said mentally as her eyes glowed

While Miss Martian sent Aqualad the image, unknown to her Red Lantern looked up right at her.

*Inside*

Aqualad closed his eyes as he received the image while Bane, Superboy, and Wind Rider kept watch.

"Sportsmaster, and a Red Lantern. They're the buyers." Said Aqualad shocked a Red Lantern was part of this or even on Earth, Superboy was equally surprised having no knowledge of a Red Lantern from everything he learned at Cadmus

"Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" Aqualad said only getting static

"Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan now." Said Aqualad

"I have a suggestion." Bane said jumping over the railing with a battle cry

Two Kobra agents look to the source, shocked to see Bane. He lands just before them, shoving one to the side with ease and pushing the other's arm to ensure his aim is only to the ceiling.

"What is he-" Aqualad begins, only to be cut off by Mammoth's battle cry and he charges at the window behind them

Shattering it and taking down the catwalk. Both boys land away from the rubble, while Naruto managed to speed away to begin taking down the cultists, but so does Mammoth, who roars to catch everyone's full attention.

"Destroy them." Kobra commands, in an instant Mammoth charges at the three infiltrators

Superboy meets him halfway, in comparison to Blockbuster, he's plenty small enough to get under his arms and catch his torso. However, due to the size difference Blockbuster grabs Superboy's waist from behind with efficiency.

Aqualad's tattoos begin to glow as he reaches behind his shoulders to take out his water-bearers. The Kobra agents start firing on him, but can't land a hit as he crouches behind a shield and uses his other water-bearer to fire non-lethal projectiles at their chests and knock them out.

Naruto sped around taking down any cultists when his danger senses flared forcing to duck under a barrage of glowing red knives. Looking he saw Red Lantern aiming his ring at him.

 ** _"Ah, Wind Rider we meet at last."_** Red Lantern said, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow behind his mask

He hadn't been a hero for very long, and mostly kept under the radar and yet this guy already knows him.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to meet an adoring fan, let me guess you want an autograph right." Naruto quipped, Red Lantern chuckling darkly

 ** _"No, what I want, IS YOUR HEAD!"_** Roared Red Lantern speeding towards Naruto red lightning trailing behind him

'What! A speedster!' Thought Naruto barely having enough time to dodge a swipe from Red Lantern's clawed gloves

Instantly both speedsters ran around getting a few hits on the other, while Naruto had to also avoid any constructs Red Lantern created.

Miss Martian flies in and starts throwing agents around, with Sportsmaster seeing through her camouflage.

Aqualad continues to shoot projectiles while Superboy gets launched into a large container by Mammoth behind him. Getting a massive uppercut that pins him back to the container, he punches Mammoth in the face from his pinned position. Knocking his assailant back and giving him plenty of room to land back on his feet, then charge at Blockbuster once more.

Red Lantern grabbed Naruto with an energy rope throwing into the factory, though Naruto managed to right himself kicking off the wall propelling himself towards Red Lantern and putting him in a headlock.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Naruto

 ** _"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?"_** Red Lantern stated smashing his elbow into Naruto's ribs repeatedly until he let go as they continued their game of cat and mouse

Sportsmaster eyes continue to narrow as he brings out a rod. Which then extends to form a sharp point that he throws at Miss M. as she barely manages to dodge, but it blows up right beside her. Knocking her away and hitting her hard enough to turn off her camouflage.

Superboy and Blockbuster continue to exchange punches as Robin runs along the catwalk over their head. Kid Flash runs behind him and both come to a stop to watch over the chaos.

"Woah who's that?" Said Kid seeing Naruto fighting a black and red speedster

"No idea, let's find out." Robin commented running back the way he came getting an idea while Kid jumps down to help

Aqualad now standing upright but being backed up despite his shield and projectiles. Ducking behind some piping he can put down his water-bearers, but then finds two more Kobra agents on his other side.

Before they can fire Kid Flash runs in and slams his feet into both their chests to knock them out and back. Only for three more to arrive on the catwalk over where the two now lay unconscious. He barely ducks behind a pillar to avoid getting shot.

Aqualad reaches for his comm, but then remembers it's jammed.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed." he tells her, since at this point she's the only one that doesn't know

"Link us up!"

Behind the men shooting Aqualad she's slowly coming to. Her eyes widen as she processes what she heard, bringing her hand to her head.

'Everyone online?' she asks

Superboy growls through the punch that hits him in the face.

'Yeah.' he replies annoyed

'I'm here.' Said Naruto dodging another barrage of knives from Red Lantern

'You know it, beautiful.' Kid Flash says with a smile even though he's still getting shot at

Aqualad ignores that. "Good. We need to regroup."

"Busy now." Robin's voice cuts in

The Boy Wonder lands at the Helicopter pad, Kobra stepping up right behind him, the girl by his side. Robin stands and turns instantly picking up on the movement. "Batman must be desperate if he sends whelp to task me."

Robin ignores the insult as he decides to banter with the villain instead. "What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." Kobra commands. Shimmer runs at the Boy Wonder whose only response is a smirk.

Flipping over her as she gets close enough, then lands behind her. He stands back into a fighting stance.

"Robin, now." Aqualad's voice commands

The youngest grits hero his teeth, just barely losing concentration in time for Shimmer to come in with a punch ready. However, Robin drops a flash grenade, giving him time to get away and leave the two alone.

Aqualad uses his water-bears to create long whips and take out many of the still shooting Kobra agents. 'Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.'

Kid Flash takes out seven Kobra agents, Aqualad running behind him and Robin grappling above and behind the Atlantean's head. Miss Martian flies in behind the Boy Wonder. As he drops from his line she returns to the ground, as Superboy continues to hold off Blockbuster. Finally getting a proper hold, he throws Blockbuster into amassing Kobra agents to give him time to get away as well. He makes it through the door then slams it shut.

Naruto seeing this had to find a way distract Red Lantern.

'Really hope this works.' Thought Naruto holding out his hand as he began forming a Rasengan

Once it was formed Naruto twisted his body around slamming the Rasengan into Red Lantern's abdomen.

"Rasengan!" Said Naruto as the Lantern was thrown back into the wall though to Naruto's shock he brushed it off like it was nothing

 ** _"You'll have to try harder if you want to actually hurt me Rider."_** Red Lantern mocked

'Wind Rider we're retreating come on!' said Aqualad through the link, Naruto scowling beneath his mask

 ** _"Go on, run Rider. But know this our race is not yet finished."_** Said Lantern

With nothing left to do Naruto sped off to join his team.

*Later*

Aqualad snaps a glow stick create a light source. Robin stands with his back to Aqualad, looking to the cave in, while Kid Flash leans heavily on the wall, Superboy calmly stands beside him, Naruto stood with his arms crossed, and Miss Martian is on the other side

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questions, Naruto's already bad mood finally reaching a breaking point

"Enough!" Naruto said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder spinning him around

"Hey what-" Robin instantly stopped seeing the glare Naruto was giving him

"Be quiet. Tell me exactly who made you leader? I'll tell you no one, you decided for yourself that you were leader, all because you were trained by Batman. Newsflash it doesn't matter who you were trained by, what matters is being able to actually lead a team. Being a leader don't make you better than others being the leader means you're ready to make the hard picks. Being leader meaning you take the pain of the people following you meaning if someone dies then you take the blame as leader and you endure it for a leader leads not walk behind he should always be the first on the battlefield and last to return a leader should be there if a member of the team is in pain to help them because a leader walks in front in order to make the road safer for the people who follow. That is what it means to be a leader." Said Naruto with all the members looking at him surprise and awe

'Woah.' Thought Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad swearing they saw their mentors standing behind Naruto

Superboy and Miss Martian were equally in awe at the way Naruto spoke.

The Team traded looks with each other before all nodding.

"Your leader." Said Robin, making Naruto stumble a little

"Wait, what?" Naruto said now confused he'd only said all that to get Robin and Kid to stop arguing over who was leader, he wasn't nominating himself to be leader

"It's the obvious choice." Kid Flash added

"I don't want to be leader." Denied Naruto

"I believe that's what make you the best choice." Aqualad said

Naruto looked and saw them all looking at him, making him sigh in resignation.

"Fine, I'll accept. But Robin, despite what I said, I believe you do have what it takes to lead this Team. Maybe not today, but someday, I know it." Said Naruto, Robin smiling at that nodding

"Also, Aqualad, I was never one for strategy so you'll be second-in-command." Naruto said

"I accept. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island." Said Aqualad

"I was thinking the same thing." Robin added with a laugh

*Later*

"Sportsmaster the supplier/buyer." Robin says as all six run down the mine tunnel. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

Despite having super speed Kid Flash remains beside Robin, though both are in the lead, with Aqualad and Superboy behind them, and Miss Martian the furthest back and in the air.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash agrees. "That took some major nerdage."

"Unless Sportsmaster and Red Lantern are just enforcers for the ones who really organized this… Kobra-Venom." Said Naruto reminded of the Wave Mission with Gato sending Zabuza and Haku to do his dirty work

"Most likely, from what we saw Sportsmaster was only picking up the delivery while Red Lantern seemed to there in case anyone interfered." Aqualad added coming to a stop as they see Bane standing in front of their exit. Something long and metal dropping from his grip. Joining at least half a dozen more just like it on the ground.

"Halt, niños." Bane commands, something bright green sticking out of his left hand. "I'm feeling explosive."

Behind them are explosives on the second to last support beam, judging by the cave in they experienced they wouldn't make it out in time.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asks

"I want my factory back." Bane states simply

'Kid get ready to grab the detonator, I'll handle the bombs.' Naruto said mentally, the younger speedster doing as told and began slowly take steps back

"So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." he smirks proudly before continuing. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more." he holds out the trigger. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." he didn't notice the blur and went to hit the button on to find it missing, while a streak of lightning ran back around the bombs.

"With what?" Kid Flash's voice asks from behind the supervillain. Leaning smugly against a nearby tree as Bane turns to him. "This trigger thingy?" he continues to question, showing Bane the still intact trigger in his hand.

"You'd also find trouble without these." Remarked Naruto leaning against the wall holding the wires he'd plucked from the bombs

Growling Bane went to punch the ginger but was pulled back and away by an unseen force, or rather M'gann's telekinesis. Now being held a good ten feet off the ground the others join her where Bane can see them.

Superboy drops into a fighting stance. "Finally." sounding pleased. M'gann looks to him and fully settles into his stance. "Drop him."

She looks up innocently as she drops her hand, the force holding Bane diminishes and he falls right into the hard uppercut from Superboy.

*Factory*

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." An agent states

Sportsmaster walks back down towards the chopper with the silver box from before, while Red Lantern leaned against the Helicopter with his eyes closed. Only to be stopped as Kid Flash runs in and takes out the two furthest agents in the rows on both his sides, then over to one of the agents now shooting at him. Kicking him in the chest and knocking him away from the gun.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commands

Two more agents come up behind him, and as Sportsmaster goes to leave Superboy drops in, cracking the concrete mere feet away from the helicopter.

"Go again?" he asks Mammoth

The monster roars, Kid Flash takes out one other Kobra agent between the two super strong forces, just as he gets within striking distance a stream of water takes out the monster. "Sorry. Not the plan." then looks over to ensure that Aqualad isn't being ambushed as he holds the water stream.

Sportsmaster gets behind Superboy, using the cover of the helicopter and hits him with a bright red blast from his gun on the teen's back. He gets two more shots, then starts rapidly firing as he manages to force the clone backward. In his distraction, Miss Martian goes unseen, until she tries to swoop in and help, only for Sportsmaster to hit her hard, disabling her camouflage and get her in a choke hold. All while still shooting at Superboy.

Kid Flash takes out one of the few remaining cultists' guns, swiping his mask in the process. "Souvenir." then continues to run as the agent falls unconscious. Shimmer and Kobra taking a step back.

In a second a bola wraps around her body and knocks her to the ground. Looking to the source Kobra glares at Robin. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." the Boy Wonder snarks as if he did the cult leader a favor.

"True," though he reaches up and takes off his cloak. Revealing his shaved head and matching pale body. "but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer." Robin smirks and charges at Kobra, bringing a knee up with a high jump. Only for Kobra to block it with one hand. His eyes widen, but narrow as he drops back down and goes to sweep out his feet.

Kobra only needs to lift one leg. Robin pushes off the ground once more, a roundhouse aiming right for Kobra's face. Which the Cult Leader catches with a singular hand, then front kicking the teen in the chest and watching as he flips to land on his feet once more and slide back a few feet. His teeth clenching, but he doesn't attack again. "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

"Maybe, but he looks pretty concerted." Remarked Robin pointing behind Kobra with a smirk

Looking Kobra was met with Naruto's fist smashing into his face before Robin kicked him in the back.

"Not really tough for a so-called god." Naruto said crossing his arms before was suddenly pulled away in a streak of red lightning and thrown to the ground

Looking he saw Red Lantern cracking his knuckles and neck.

 ** _"Now where were we."_** Said Red Lantern

"I believe I was just going to kick your ass." Naruto responded as both took off in streaks of lightning

Kid Flash runs around, taking out three more Kobra agents standing in a semi-circle. The fourth remains and goes to shoot at Kid Flash only to be shoulder checked by the super speeding streak.

Aqualad continues to push Mammoth farther with the water stream. Putting away a water-bearer his hand sparks like the eel that his tattoos mirror would. He touches the water to conduct the electricity. Lighting the monster up. His tattoos turning back to black as he puts his other water-bearer back.

Still firing at Superboy and holding Miss Martian, Sportsmaster begins to back up into the loading bay of the chopper. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly. Lantern we're leaving!" then pauses in his firing long enough to throw Miss Martian into Superboy and knock both of them to the ground, while shouting to his partner.

 ** _"Stay out of my Sportsmaster, and don't think you can order me around!"_** Retorted Red Lantern not looking away from his fight with Naruto

Cursing Sportsmaster boards the helicopter and flies away knowing Red Lantern could easily escape. Meanwhile Miss Martian took out Bane's detonator showing Superboy with a smile before pressing it.

Suddenly hearing a beeping Sportsmaster looks his eyes widening seeing the bombs on board. As the bombs go off Sportsmaster jumps out ejecting his parachute looking as the helicopter crashed into the factory destroying it.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra said glaring at Robin

"Good," Robin says, "because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" he executes duel helicopter kicks to fully knock Kobra's leg off his chest, then rolls into a handstand and spring back towards the rest of the team, minus Naruto who's still engaging Red Lantern.

The five stand ready to fight, Kobra glances to the side, then steps back calmly. "Another time then."

As Kobra prepares to leave he feels a striking pain in his chest, looking he sees Red Lantern's arm penetrating him.

 ** _"No, I think not. The Light thanks you for your service Kobra, but you've outlived your usefulness."_** Said Red Lantern pulling his arm out as Kobra falls over dead while the Lantern turns to Naruto

 ** _"Another time Rider."_** Red Lantern said speeding off

The Team looks at each other shocked at what just happened, before turning to Naruto.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin tells Naruto sincerely. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" then walks away laughing

As they prepare to leave Naruto spots something half buried in the sand. Crouching Naruto picks it up surprised to find an intact vial of Kobra-Venom.

"Hey Wind Rider you coming!" Shouted Kid Flash

"Uh, yeah be right there!" Naruto responded pocketing the vial

 **Mount Justice; August 4th; 13:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission." Batman gets within inches of Naruto's face as he berates him with Naruto not flinching

"Observe and report!" then backs off. "You'll each receive written evaluations detailing your many mistakes." Batman walks past all five, who stand at full attention. Coming to a pause beside Superboy, who is the last one in their line. "Until then - good job." all of their heads snap up in shock, then look to Batman out of the corner of their eyes. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." all of them relax and stand slightly more comfortably. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." they all watch him as he continues and starts walking away. "And how you choose who leads determines character." Robin smiles, and Naruto looks down at the smaller boy and nods.

*Unknown location*

"All I managed to recover is a single vial of Kobra-Venom." Sportsmaster holds it up to prove his point

He and Red Lantern, who stood off to the side, had returned to their employers after their less than stellar performance.

"Peut-être… the formula can be reverse-engineered." L-6 says, with a slight accent. "Mias what of these heroes? First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance." L-1 agrees, his voice dark, and turning darker as he continues. "twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."

 ** _"Enough. Red Lantern was your objective completed?"_** Said L-S

 ** _"Yes sir, I made sure the package was delivered."_** Red Lantern standing straight looking at the monito with L-S

 ** _"Excellent, you have served me well."_** L-S said

"If you don't mind my asking L-S, what package are you referring to?" Questioned L-1

 ** _"You may ask, but I'm under no obligation to answer. It is for me and Lantern to know alone."_** Said L-S before his monitor turned off and Red Lantern sped out

"I really don't like that guy." L-7 remarked

"Whether you like him or not is irrelevant L-7, what matters is that L-S and his Red Lantern are invaluable assets, that could never be replaced." Said L-1

"What's so great about this L-S anyway, do we even know who he is?" Questioned L-4

"No, no one has seen his face, when we met he was wearing a mask and disguising his voice. As for "what's so great" about him, he knows more about the Justice League and their new Team better than any of us could ever hope for. This meeting is over." L-1 said as all the monitors turned off

Unknown to them, were the glowing red eyes watching them.

 **So, what did you all think of that, good. Lots of things happened, Naruto tearing into the Team, their first mission, a new villain, and Naruto with a vial of Kobra-Venom. Who is the mysterious Red Lantern, why does he have super speed, what's his connection to L-S, and why does he have it out for Naruto, who knows, I do, but I'm not telling, also Red Lantern's outfit is the one worn by Daniel West just with the REd Lantern insignia added. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
